Adam Jensen
The Character Name: Adam Jensen Origin: Deus Ex Gender: Male Height: 6'1 (1.85 m) Weight: 82.6 kg (182 lb) Species: Synthetically-Augmented Human Classification: Former SWAT Member, Former Head of Security for Sarif Industries, Task Force 29 Member Age: 36 'Powers and Abilities' Super strength, speed, dexterity, durability, endurance and stamina, master marksman, expert CQC/infiltrator, invisibility, regeneration (at least mid-low), extendable nanoceramic blades built into his arms, an inbuilt HUD system complete with a radar, slow time perception with increased reflexes, electromagnetic pulse waves and fields augment his movement and jumping/landing abilities, the ability to release pheromones in conversations to influence people, immunity to toxic gases and EMPs, can see through walls, shield generation, advanced hacking skill due to a microcomputer implanted in his head Weaknesses: Many of his advanced abilities require energy to use, and when this energy runs out he needs nutrients in order to fully recharge it, however as seen in the comic in contrast to the game, that he can spam his abilities quite frequently and that it's not a real issue Intelligence: A skilled and experienced strategist, very knowledgeable about electronics and augmentations in general with special training in detective work and stealth. A side effect of his augmentations has granted him an increased amount of intelligence and superhuman-level multitasking and learning capabilities. Lifting Strength: Class 5+ (Able to lift and toss dumpsters) Striking Strength: Class KJ+ (Easily able to break through walls) Speed: Subsonic to Supersonic Movement Speed with Hypersonic+ Reaction Speeds (Extremely fast reflexes, has an augment that sends him dashing forward, has easily been shown bullet timing in the comics) Durability: Building level+ (Could survive walking through a wall of bullets and immense impact forces) Destructive Capacity: At least Wall level (Compared to others, he is the strongest and most advanced mechanical augmented character in the series and is capable of punching through walls, however this requires an energy cell for use), possibly Small Building level (His Typhoon augmentation is incredibly powerful and can cause a massive amount of damage in a small space) Range: 1–2 meters physically, 5 meter diameter with the Typhoon, 50–300 meters with most of his firearms with some long range ones going even further Stamina: Superhuman (His augmentations allow him to sprint and run faster for long periods of time, as well as fight other superhuman cyborgs for several minutes, never particularly shown to tire as most of Human Revolution took place over just a few days) FactPile Tier: Mid Street 'Equipment' Wields numerous weapons over the course of the games, but, other than his various augment based weaponry, he mostly relies on a set of customized personal weapons include a Zenith CA-4 10mm Pistol, a FR-27 Sanction Flechette Rifle, a Mustang Arms .357 Magnum Revolver, and a Longsword II 203 ERSR Sniper Rifle. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' Has some of the most advanced mechanical augmentations in the series with numerous experimental models added on before the second game: Cranium *MHD-995 Hacking Device (Hacking Capture lv. 2- 5, Camera Domination, Turret Domination, Robot Domination) *Costikyan NeuralOptics Node Fortifier (Hacking Fortify v1.1 - v.1.3) *Hacking Stealth: Informational Warfare Obfuscation (Code-Level/Regenerative/Polymorphic Rootkit) *InfoLink Telecommunications Package (Cochlear Implant, Subvocalization) *Micro-Assembler/Disassembler (Upgrade Maximizer) *CASIE: Computer Assisted Social Intelligence Enhancer (Dialectic Enhancer) Eyes *LiDAR Mark-Tracker (Hi-Grade Mark Antenna) *Eye-Know Retinal Prosthesis (Retinal HUD, Flash Suppressant) *Smart Vision (Wall-Penetrating Imager, Fine Transmitter Tuning, Magpie) *Stealth Avatar (Retinal Imager) *Wayfinder Radar System (Radar Alarm Timer, Topographics, Range Boost, Vision Feedback, Noise Feedback, Chaff) Arm *Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis (Punch Through Wall, Instant Takedown, Optimized Musculature, Carry Capacity: 110kg) *Cybernetic Weapon Handling (Marksman/Sharpshooter Aim Stability, Field Recoil Compensation, High Reload Speed Dexterity) *Nanoblade (Impact Velocity Shot, Explosive Heat Blade) *PEPS: Projected Energy Propulsion System (Knockback, Precision Diode) *Remote Hacking (Environmental Domination, Security Domination) *TESLA: Targeted Electrical Discharge System (Quick-Fire System, Quad-Arc Upgrade, Arc Distance Upgrade) Torso *Implanted Rebreather (Chemical Resistance) *Sarif Series 8 Energy Converter (Peak Recharge Rate, Ultra-Capacity Biocells, Energy Recharge Capacitor-Quick Recharge Delay) *Sentinel RX Health System (Military Settings Cardioverter Defibrillator, Angiogenesis Protein Therapy, Elite Regen Delay) Back *Focus Enhancement (Hummingbird-9 Regulated Nervous System) *Icarus Dash (The Dorsal Propulsion Kit, Charge Dash) *Icarus Landing System (Descent Velocity Modulator) *Quicksilver Reflex Booster *Typhoon Explosive System (Descent Velocity Modulator) Skin *Glass-Shield Cloaking System (Optimized Cloaking Energy Use) *Rhino Dermal Armor (Mastered Damage Reduction Settings, EMP Shielding) *TITAN Shield (Facet Cost Optimized) Legs *Hermes 2027 Cybernetic Leg Prosthesis (Klipspringer Jump Mod, Leg Silencer) 'FP Victories' 'FP Defeats' 'Inconclusive Matches' 'Respect Thread(s)' Category:Hero Category:Good Character Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborg Characters